The Goonies
by 0Cloudless0
Summary: The Goon Docks are about to be torn down and made into a Social Club. Follow Goonies, Mikey, Brand, Mouth, Cutie, Data, Chunk, Lie, Andy, and Stef, as they embark on an adventure to find the hidden pirate treasure that just might save their homes.


**Hey guys! This is my new story. I've had this in mind for a very long time. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or plot of The Goonies. I only own my OCs and twists added to the storyline.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

A young 13 year old girl sat on her porch reading a book. She was suddenly distracted by an ORV that sped by followed by 3 cop cars that were chasing it. She sat there amazed as her green eyes the speed chase until it was out of sight.

"Wow", was all that escaped her lips. She quickly got up and went inside her house to leave the book. She kicked off her sandals and pulled on her black high top converses. She then pulled on her favorite light jean vest and looked herself over in the mirror. Her long mid-back brown hair was straight with side swept bangs. Her outfit consisted of a red and blue ¾ sleeve shirt, with light skinny jeans, and the vest and black high-top converses she had put on a minute ago. She quickly grabbed a black beanie hat and put it on before racing off into the kitchen where her mother was doing the dishes.

"Hola mi hija", her mother greeted.

"Hola mama. Puedo ir a la casa de Mikey?", she asked. 

"Si, pero no regresses muy tarde."

"Esta bien. Gracias mama", she responded as she gave her mother a quick hug and a kiss. She ran out door and a final goodbye to her mother. She quickly jumped off the porch and to her bike. She climbed onto her red schwinn bike and took off down the street to Mikey's house. 

Looking at the young girl you wouldn't believe she was of Spanish decent. Although she had dark brown hair, semi plump lips, and small Spanish features on her face, she was very pale. Well, she was paler than most Puerto Ricans were. She had received her luscious brown hair, lips, and her nose from her mother, but her pale complexion and green eyes she had received from her father. Both her parents were Spanish but her mother had more of a tan complexion than her father. This the reason why when she first met her friends, many of them had thought she was Caucasian. 

A few minutes later, she arrived at Mikey's house and hopped off her bike. She dropped the bike near the house's fence and noticed another bike next to hers.

"Mouth", she immediately thought. She hopped over the fence and skipped up the steps. She stood at the glass door and knocked waiting for someone to answer. To her amazingly good luck, who else but Mouth came to answer the door. Right when he was who it was he smirked and walked slowly to the door while combing his hair.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Cutie", Mouth said after he'd opened the door. He leaned against the door's frame and smirked at her.

The girl named Cutie was exactly as her name indicated. She was the cutest girl on the Goon Docks and everyone just knew that in a couple of year she'd be the beautifulest girl there,

Cutie rolled her eyes and looked up at Mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Now let me in Mouth", she said as she tried to get past him. To annoy her, Mouth simply kept blocking her attempts at getting inside. "Mouth you're really testing my patience. Now move!"

"I'll move if you give me something first", he said smirking.

'"What?"

"Give me a nice, wet kiss!", he said puckering up after winking at her. Cutie just looked him disgusted.

"In your dreams Mouth", she said while shoving him out of the way she walked down the short hallway into Mikey's living room. Brand sat on the armchair stretching out something he used to workout and Mikey sat on the sofa flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Mikey, her Brand", Cutie greeted as she plopped sofa on the sofa next to Mikey.

"Hey Cutie", Mikey and Brand greeted in unison as she ate a few chops that were on the table.

"Hey Cutie", Mouth sarcastically greeted as he entered the living room and put his foot up on the table while eating a chip.

"Get your foot off the table, Mouth", Brand told Mouth annoyed.

"You got it", Mouth responded. "What's going down guys?" Brand , Mikey, and Cutie all had sullen looks on their faces as Mouth looked at them. "What's the matter with you guys?", he continued, "C'mon, what's the matter? What is this a nuclear Saturday or something? C'mon guys. This is our last weekend together. Our last Goonie weekend. We gotta be going out in style. Cruising' the coast, sniffing some lace…", Mouth chastised as he stood behind the armchair Brand was sitting in," … downing the brews, but no! the one older brother had to go and screw it up", Mouth ducked out of the way of Brand's large swing. Cutie and Mikey looked up at what was going on. "flunking your driver's test? I don't know what to do with you, kid" he chastised, petting Brand's head, as Brand just glared at the wall.

"Hey, you guys. You gotta let me in", a voice drifted in from outside.

"Jerk alert", Mouth said as he went to answer the door. Mikey just threw aside the magazine while Cutie flipped threw one he had discarded earlier. "It's Chunk," Mouth informed us.

"I just saw the most amazing thing in my entire life!", the chubby boy known as Chunk exclaimed from behind the fence.

"First, you gotta do the Truffle Shuffle", Mouth said to him. Cutie rolled her eyes as she threw the magazine and walked over to Mouth.

"Come on!", Chunk pleaded.

"Do it," Mouth demanded.

"Come on!," Chunk pleaded once more.

"DO IT!"

"Unbelievable", Cutie murmured as Chunk grunted and climbed onto a tree stump. Chunk then lifted his shirt and began to shake and jiggle his belly, while making funny noises. Mouth found it hysterical and so began to laugh loudly. Although, Cutie felt bad for the poor Chunk, she couldn't help but stifle her small giggles from the amusing situation.

"Cut it out, Mouth", came Mikey's voice as he, too, got up and came to the door. "Get out", he said to Mouth as he pushed him out of the way. Mikey pulled a white string, that pulled up a black bucket, that in turn let a black bowling ball roll down the railing of the porch. During this time Chunk had finally stopped doing the Truffle Shuffle and hopped down to wait for the fence to open. The bowling ball then landed in a metal bucket, as the bucket fell a balloon was being filled with air. The balloon popped, and scared a chicken in to laying and egg. The egg fell onto a small lever that activated a contraption that hit's a football. The football hit a bulls eye target a few feet away, which activated the rotating sprinkler. Being wrapped around the sprinkler was a small white rope that undid the fence's lock.

"Oh guys thanks. Thanks a lot. You, guys, you're not gonna believe me," Chunk said excitedly as he ran up the short path and the steps. Mikey and Cutie walked inside just as Mouth shut the door in poor Chunk's face. Cutie walked over t the small fish tank and kneeled in front of it. "This time I'm telling the truth", Chunk insisted. 

"Mikey", Brand said concerned. Mikey just walked to him as if in thought and then joined Cutie.

"You turd!," Chunk called Mouth as he opened the door and came in.

"Flunked our driver's test," Mouth teased Brand as he joined Cutie on her left side.

"Shut up mouth," Brand said annoyed.

"Listen, okay. You'll never believe me. There was two cop cars okay? And they were chasing this four wheel deal, this real neat ORV. And there were bullets flying all over the place. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw!," Chunk told us excitedly.

"More exciting then the time when Michael Jackson came over to your house to use the bathroom?," Mikey asked as he fed the fish.

"More amazing then that time you saved those old people from that nursing home fire?," Brand asked amused as he looked at Chunk.

"More amazing then the time you won a thousand dollars from the pie eating when you were five?", Cutie asked as she smiled and looked back at Chunk.

"Yeah. And I bet it was more amazing then that time you ate your weight in Godfather's pizza", Mouth asked not believing his story.

"Okay, Brand. Michael Jackson didn't come over to my house to use the bathroom. But his sister did", Chunk said.

All of a sudden music was heard from outside like the kind you hear in a James Bond movie or something. Mikey, Mouth, and Cutie also heard a voice from outside.

"Alright, Data, don't mess this one up. So, prepare for the Wings of Flight", someone with an Asian accent said.

The three kids stood up and looked out the window above the fish tank. They saw a young Asian boy gliding some kind of track with handles. This was Data.

"Uh oh!", exclaimed Mikey when he saw Data heading straight for the front door. He quickly ran to open the door. "The screen door!", exclaimed Mikey after opening the glass door.

"Mikey!", Data called," The screen door!"

Data then proceeded to land and jump through the screen door, breaking the screen in the process. He then landed in Mikey's arms. Mikey stumbled back from the force of catching Data. Mikey then bumped into Cutie, which led to her bumping into Mouth, who bumped into Brand. Brand who was sitting in the armchair fell forward onto Chunk, who fell on his back as a small statue of David fell and he caught it. Cutie was holding her breath, praying to God he wouldn't drop it.

"Hey! Bet you guys thought I was gonna drop it, huh?", Chunk said happily as everyone just watched him holding the statue. "I know you wouldn't expect that from good ol' Chunk ", Chunk said as he put the statue at the edge of the table. But Chunk, being the klutz he is, put it down too close to the edge, causing the statue to fall off the table.


End file.
